Have you ever wondered about this?
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Well, this is a story about how the ninja are born, and how they were raised. All middle names, and last names (except for Jay on last name) will be made up. Please read!
1. Kai&Nya's birth

**Have you ever wondered how the ninja were raised? This is the story for you.**

_Kai and Nya's childhood._

"Just hold it honey." Kai's dad said as he drove her to the nearest hospital. Her water just broke, and she was in immense pain. Once they got in, she was taken to the emergency room. "Sir, please wait here." The nurse said. Kai's dad nodded and sat down. After 20 intense minutes, he was called in. He walked in, and saw the most rambunctious boy ever. He had bright amber eyes, and had a scruff of brown hair. "We should call him Kai, after uncle who was a fierce brave fighter. His dad agreed and that was that.

_A year later…_

Kai was playing with some mud out back, and his mom was sitting on the couch, pregnant once again. His dad was mending a sword, and then the mom felt a shove. "Honey, I think it is time." She said. He looked at her and grabbed Kai. They went out to the car, and once they got in, her water broke again. The dad rushed off to the hospital, and he waited out with Kai. After about 14 minutes, he was called in. Kai was sucking his thumb, as his dad carried him in. Kai looked at the baby girl wrapped in a blanket, and called out, "Nya, Nya, Nya!" "Nya? Why Nya?" his dad asked. Kai showed him his book that he brought, it was Kai's favorite book, and showed them hi favorite character, which was named Nya. "Well ok then. Nya it is." His mom said and smiled down at the baby girl that already took a liking to her older brother. "Nya, meet your older brother, Kai." Their mom said. "Or, Kai B. Chance, and Nya L. Chance." Their dad said. And that was their names, forever.

**So there, here is chapter one. Thanks and R&R! Next chapter will be about how they lived!**


	2. Kai&Nya's childhood

**Chapter two, and how Kai and Nya were raised.**

_Kai- 4 yrs old/Nya-3_

Kai was walking out to the backyard with Nya and Nya wasn't as fast as Kai, so she trailed behind. "Come on Nya. I wanna sow you someting." Kai said. He had trouble with the H's. Kai went back to her and took her hand. Then they got there faster. "Tis." Kai said and showed Nya his new sand pit his dad put in. Nya smiled and Kai played with her. Late that afternoon, their mom came out and saw kai and Nya back to back, asleep. She smiled and the dad came out and took a picture. Then they carried the two siblings inside.

_Kai- 8 yrs old/Nya- 7_

Kai just got his new iPod, and Nya wanted one, so their parents bought her one too. When Kai was listening to his iPod, Nya sat down next to him and smiled. She poked him. He didn't notice. Nya smiled even more and poked him two more times. This time Kai opened an eye. "What do you want Nya?" Kai asked. "What are you doing?" she asked. Kai looked at her and said, "Being lazy, that's what." Kai said and closed his eyes again. Nya frowned. "But Kai could you play with me?" "But my friends will see me, and I won't be cool to them." Kai said sitting up and looking at Nya. "But Kai, you aren't cool, you're hot. Remember what that girl said to you yesterday? She said you were hot. Oh come on this is too confusing!" Nya said pacing back and forth. "Nya, calm down. Hot means that I'm cute, and cool means I'm awesome." Kai explained to his still little sister. "Oooooohhhhh, now it makes sense. But Kai, could you please, please, PLEASE play with me? Mom and dad won't be home until 6:30, and it is only 5:18." Nya pleaded. Kai looked at her, then to the clock, then to the window where Kai saw his friends across the street. Kai bit his lip and then said quietly, "Fine." Nya smiled and dragged Kai outside. "Ok, I throw the ball, and you catch it." Nya said and got out the football. Kai got ready and Nya tossed it. Kai backed up and was about to catch it, but he saw his friends snickering at their house. Kai was too busy watching them, the ball hit his head and he saw his friends burst out laughing. Nya must have saw, and walked across the street and up to them. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips with a mad face. "And who invited you, pipsqueak?" one of them said and they laughed at her. Nya left her mad face, and replaced it with a sad face. Kai was mad about that and walked over to him. "Don't you dare tease my little sis!" Kai said stepping in front of Nya. "Oh Kai buddy, just tell her to scram, and we could go play." another said. Kai looked at his sister, then at his friends. "Why would I play with someone who wasn't my friend? Now come on Nya, lets go play." Kai said and walked back to their house and Nya followed. The other guys stood there in shock that Kai just left them for his little sister, and Kai promised Nya, he would always be there for her. Always.


End file.
